In the sport of precision shooting with a muzzle loading gun, the accuracy with which the marksman can predict the trajectory of the projectile fired from his gun depends upon a number of subtle skills. One of the most important of these is the ability of the marksman to predetermine the exact quantity of gunpowder with which to load his gun to produce the desired trajectory. His ability to do so depends upon his familiarity with the characteristics of his gun and of the projectile he is using. Since the actual loading of the powder charge and projectile into the gun muzzle must take place in the firing field, the tensions encountered make it virtually impossible to achieve optimum loading using prior art devices and methods. One can never be sure, even with a packet containing a premeasured quantity of powder, that none of the powder will be lost in pouring the powder into the gun muzzle or that none of the powder will remain in the packet. Therefore it is highly desirable for a simple, effective device and method be devised to enable the marksman to accomplish the desired accuracy of loading with certainty and assurance.